The Greatest/Gallery
Planet Bingleborp is threatened when Lord Hater demands control of it as well as the entire universe. Wander decides to put that to the test by challenging Lord Hater to a series of challenges to prove who is better. The Bingleberry Festival S1e1a Planet of the Binglebops.jpg S1e1a Binglebopolopolis overview.jpg S1e1a Binglebops on a slide.jpg S1e1a Binglebops watching a ride.jpg s1e1a Binglebops kissing.jpg S1e1a King Bingleborp addresses everyone.jpg S1e1a King Bingleborp declares this Bingleberry Festival.jpg S1e1a Binglebops cheering.jpg s1e1a Binglebops kissing 2.jpg S1e01a_Binglebops_kissing_3.jpg S1e1a King Bingleborp onstage.jpg Lord Hater Takes Over S1e01a_Hate's_great!_Best_villain!.jpg S1e1a Watchdogs emerge.jpg S1e1a Watchdog kicking Binglebop.png S1e1a Binglebops smooshed together.png S1e1a Binglebops zapped in the antennae.png S1e1a Binglebop tased.png s1e1a Sorrowful kiss.jpg Wander and Sylvia arrive S1e1a mountain in distance.jpg|Now that's a strange mountain. S1e1a Wander and Sylvia's shadows.jpg|Who do you think that could be? S1e1a Wander and Sylvia first appearance.jpg|Hey, it's Wander and Sylvia! S1e1a Wander "WOW!".jpg|"WOW!" S1e1a Wander "What a neat little town!".jpg|"What a neat little town!" S1e1a Distressed Bingleberry Festival in distance.jpg|"There's a little park, and cute little buildings..." s1e1a Wander excited.jpg|"Games..." s1e1a Wander excited 2.jpg|"...and rides..." s1e1a Wander excited 3.jpg|"...and --" s1e1a Sylvia disagrees.jpg|"Rotting in one of Lord Hater's cells for the rest of our lives? Sorry, Wander, I don't think so." S1e1a Sylvia groans.jpg|"Oh..." S1e1a Sylvia "Everywhere we go".jpg|"Everywhere we go, he's..." S1e1a Sylvia "Conquering planets".jpg|"Conquering planets!" S1e1a Sylvia "Taking over towns".jpg|"Takin' over towns!" S1e1a Sylvia "Flarf narblin'...".jpg|"And just bein' a a flarf narblin'..." S1e1a Sylvia "No fun havin'...".jpg|"...no fun havin'..." S1e1a Sylvia "Jerk!".jpg|"...jerk!" S1e1a Sylvia face close-up.jpg|"GOH!" S1e1a Sylvia in fighting position.jpg|"Ooh, this guy makes me so mad, I just wanna go up to his bony little face and..." S1e1a Sylvia fight pose 1.jpg|"YAH!" S1e1a Sylvia fight pose 2.jpg|"WOOH!" S1e1a Sylvia fight pose 3.jpg|"WAH!" S1e1a Sylvia "But come on".jpg|"But come on." S1e1a Sylvia "You gotta be crazy".jpg|"You gotta be crazy to try and stop Hater." S1e1a Sylvia "Right, Wander?".jpg|"Right, Wander?" S1e1a Wander has disappeared.jpg|Wait, where's Wander? S1e1a Sylvia notices Wander is gone.jpg|He's gone! S1e1a Sylvia looking for Wander.jpg|Wander, where are you? S1e1a Sylvia looking for Wander 2.jpg|Wander? S1e1a Sylvia looking for Wander 3.jpg|I know you're here! S1e1a Sylvia looking for Wander 4.jpg|Wand -- S1e1a Sylvia "WHOA!".jpg|"WHOA!" Meeting the Watchdogs s1e1a Running to the fair.jpg s1e1a Fair still in distress.jpg s1e1a Watchdogs beholding Wander.jpg s1e1a Watchdog army see Wander's shadow.jpg s1e1a Wander walking.jpg s1e1a What's your name.jpg S1e1a Wander grabbed.png s1e1a Take him to Lord Hater.jpg s1e1a Fists pounding.jpg s1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 1.jpg s1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 2.jpg s1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 3.jpg s1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 4.jpg s1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 5.jpg s1e1a Wander getting taken 1.jpg s1e1a Wander getting taken 2.jpg s1e1a Wander getting taken 3.jpg S1e1a Wander "Thanks, fellas".jpg 2.png 3.png Watchdogs Have Fun s1e1a Long scroll.jpg s1e1a Peepers giving laws.jpg s1e1a Something's going on.jpg s1e1a Noticing the action.jpg 4.png S1e1a Watchdogs on the merry-go-round.png S1e1a Watchdogs playing balloon darts.png 7.png 8.png S1e1a Watchdogs eating ice cream.png 10.png S1e1a Watchdogs kissing.png Shocked Hater.jpg Furious Hater.jpg Shocked Peepers.jpg Saluting Peepers.jpg Messing with Peepers Wander and Sylvia walking.jpg Peepers with laser.jpg Wander and Peepers.jpg Wander and Peepers 2.jpg|"Look at you and your little hat!" Wander and Peepers 3.jpg|''"YOU ARE SO CUTE, I CAN'T STAND IT!"'' Wander and Peepers 4.jpg|''"TRADE!!!"'' Hats.jpg Wander and Peepers 5.jpg Sylvia laughing.jpg Wander and Sylvia with camera.jpg Sylvia with camera.jpg Wander and Peepers 6.jpg Photograph.jpg Wander and Sylvia dancing.jpg Wander and Sylvia dancing 2.jpg Hater and King Bingleborp.jpg Hater and King Bingleborp 2.jpg Enraged Hater.jpg Burnt King Bingleborp.jpg Wander Challenges Hater S1e1a Sylvia taunting Lord Hater.jpg S1e1a Sylvia taunting Lord Hater 2.jpg S1e1a Sylvia taunting Lord Hater 3.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater "ENOUGH!".jpg Beaten Sylvia.jpg Scared Wander.jpg Lord Hater.jpg Hater and Watchdogs.jpg Peepers without hat.jpg Enraged Peepers.jpg Hater and Wander.jpg Hater and Wander 2.jpg Hater and Wander 3.jpg Hater and Wander 4.jpg Hater and Wander 5.jpg Hater and Wander with Sylvia.jpg S1e1a Wander and Sylvia scared.jpg Hater with scared Wander and Sylvia.jpg Greatest Hater.jpg S1e1a Wander hugging Lord Hater.jpg Wander challenging Hater.jpg S1e1a Wander sticking tongue out.jpg Wander challenging Hater 3.jpg Surprised Hater.jpg Surprised Hater 2.jpg Wander challenging Hater 4.jpg Wander with hat.jpg Wander with trophy.jpg Wander and Sylvia with trophy.jpg Roaring Hater.jpg S1e1a Sylvia "Guess not".jpg S1e1a Lord Hater "Oh, it's on!".jpg S1e1a Lord Hater and Wander smiling.jpg The Greatest in the Galaxy Contest Hotdog Eating.png S1e1a Hot dog eatin'.jpg S1e1a Ring tossin'.jpg S1e1a Balloon Dart throwin'.jpg S1e1a Baseball pitchin'.jpg S1e1a Wander about to ring the bell.jpg S1e1a Wander rings the bell.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater about to ring the bell.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater fails to ring the bell.jpg S1e1a Wander and Lord Hater on a ride.jpg S1e1a Arm wrestlin'.jpg S1e1a Arm wrestlin' 2.jpg S1e1a Detached arm.jpg S1e1a Musical Chairs.jpg S1e1a Musical Chairs 2.jpg S1e1a Musical Chairs 3.jpg S1e1a Sack racin'.jpg S1e1a Sack racin' 2.jpg S1e1a Tug-o-war.jpg S1e1a Tug-o-war 2.jpg S1e1a Unicycle.jpg S1e1a Unicycle 2.jpg S1e1a Push-up contest.jpg S1e1a Push-up contest 2.jpg S1e1a Staring Contest.jpg S1e1a Wander won.jpg S1e1a Hater lost.jpg s1e1a Hater hears someone.jpg Wander Wins s1e1a And now the winner.jpg s1e1a Drumroll please.jpg s1e1a Wander drumming.jpg s1e1a I'm so nervous.jpg s1e1a Wander 'You!'.jpg s1e1a Hater YEAH.jpg s1e1a No, the other guy.jpg s1e1a I have a hat.jpg s1e1a Wander the female model.jpg s1e1a What a neat surprise.jpg s1e1a Wander the fan.jpg s1e1a Wander is the winner.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater angry he lost.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater "It's not fair!".jpg Running Hater.jpg S1e1a Wander "I like your sneakers!".jpg Hater and Watchdogs leaving.jpg S1e1a Wander "Later, Hater!".jpg S1e1a Wander "Sure was fun playin' with you!".jpg Smiling Wander and Sylvia.jpg Shrugging Wander.jpg High five Sylvia.jpg Pointing Wander.jpg Open arms Wander.jpg Wander and Sylvia hugging.jpg Wander and Sylvia with Binglebops.jpg Shocked Wander and Sylvia.jpg Hater ship.jpg Wander and Sylvia running.jpg Crashed ship.jpg Sylvia with statue.jpg Sylvia talking to Wander.jpg S1e1a Wander and Sylvia devious smile.jpg Final Challenge Flying ship.jpg Sylvia and Wander running.jpg Ship chasing Sylvia and Wander.jpg Hater controlling ship.jpg Hater and Peepers.jpg Hater pressing buttons.jpg Ship firing lasers.jpg Wander and Sylvia running from ship.jpg Wander and Sylvia challenging Hater.jpg Wander and Sylvia challenging Hater 2.jpg Hater and Peepers in ship.jpg Hater controlling ship with Peepers.jpg Sylvia racing ship.jpg Sylvia racing ship 2.jpg Sylvia racing ship 3.jpg Happy Hater.jpg Peepers.jpg Hater controlling ship 2.jpg Ship crashing.jpg Ship falling.jpg Ship exploding.jpg Happy Binglebops.jpg Statue cracking.jpg Broken statue.jpg Rainbow.jpg Wander waving to Binglebops.jpg Wander waving hat.jpg Wander and Sylvia in air.jpg s1e1a Showered with kisses.jpg Hater on the Moon Moon.jpg Destroyed ship.jpg Hater and Peepers walking.jpg Flaming Hater with Peepers.jpg Shocked Hater and Peepers.jpg Hater and Peepers with Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e1a Wander "Just wanted to stop by".jpg Wander talking to Hater 2.jpg Wander holding trophy.jpg Wander giving trophy to Hater.jpg Wander giving trophy to Hater 2.jpg Wander and Sylvia leaving.jpg Hater with trophy.jpg Hater throwing trophy.jpg Miscellaneous S1e01a Japanese title card.png|Japanese title card To return to the episode summary for " ", click here. Category:Episode galleries Category:Galleries